The Day We Met
by Fanlady
Summary: Taufan bersyukur hari itu sang mama mengizinkannya bermain di luar. Jika tidak, ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu. /kids!TauYa. Untuk #BBBFluffWeek18


" ** _The Day We Met_** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : Alternate Universe (AU), Taufan x Yaya, kids!TauYa, 3 y.o!Yaya 6 y.o!Taufan, fluff, Taufan's POV.

 **#BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 1 : Childhood Memories**

.

.

.

' ** _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was._**

 ** _I will not give you up this time._**

 **Ed Sheeran – Perfect**

.

Taufan menggoyangkan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang mengantung di sisi bangku taman. Pandangannya tertunduk menatap rumput hijau yang terpangkas rapi. Sesekali manik safirnya menengadah dan memandang orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Anak-anak seumurannya bermain riang bersama teman atau saudara mereka. Berlari dan tertawa bersama. Berguling di rumput dan melompat riang dari satu petak bunga ke petak bunga yang lain. Taufan memperhatikan sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang dimarahi oleh perawat karena memetik bunga tanpa izin, dan mereka berlari pergi secepat mungkin sambil cekikikan.

"Hali dan Gempa pulangnya masih lama, ya ..." Taufan bergumam kecil. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk muram. Ia memainkan selang infus yang terpasang di lengan kirinya dan bersenandung pelan.

"Kakak sakit, ya?"

Taufan mendongak. Seorang anak perempuan berkerudung merah muda telah berdiri di depannya. Anak itu kelihatan mungil sekali, mungkin tingginya hanya sampai sepundak Taufan jika ia berdiri.

"Eh?" Taufan menatap anak itu bingung.

"Kakak sakit?" gadis kecil itu kembali bertanya. Iris karamelnya menatap Taufan ingin tahu, juga mengamati selang infus yang terhubung dari lengan Taufan ke tiang kecil yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Um, iya ..." gumam Taufan, tertunduk malu.

"Kakak sakit apa?" gadis itu kembali bertanya penasaran.

"Um ..." Taufan menggaruk pipi, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kakak _nggak_ perlu takut! Maminya 'Aya pasti bisa sembuhin kakak, tenang aja!" gadis itu berseru riang.

"Mami?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Um!" Anak perempuan itu mengangguk antusias. Ia melompat duduk di sebelah Taufan tanpa permisi. Sepasang iris bundarnya terus menatap Taufan lekat, seolah ia adalah objek yang begitu menarik untuk diamati. "Mami Aya _pelawat_ di sini. Mami bisa sembuhin siapa aja! Jadi kakak juga pasti sembuh!"

Taufan mau tak mau tersenyum. Ia senang karena sekarang memiliki teman untuk bicara. Gadis ini kelihatan sama sekali tidak takut membuka percakapan dengan orang asing sepertinya. Apa karena mereka sama-sama anak-anak?

"Namamu siapa?" Taufan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aya!" gadis kecil itu berseru ceria. "Nama kakak siapa?"

"Taufan."

"Tau-pan?" gadis itu mengulang ragu. Taufan mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. "Boleh Aya panggil kak Upan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Gadis itu —ah, Aya— tertawa senang, dan Taufan lagi-lagi ikut mengulas senyum lebar. Aya terlihat begitu penuh energi. Memperhatikannya saja rasanya sudah membuat Taufan ikut bersemangat.

"Kak Upan kenapa _sendilian_ di sini?" tanya Aya. "Kakak 'kan lagi sakit, harusnya _nggak_ boleh main di luar!"

Taufan terkekeh pelan. "Boleh, kok. Mama bilang Taufan boleh main di luar sebentar sampai Gempa dan Hali pulang sekolah."

"Siapa Gempa dan Hali?" Aya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Taufan dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Hali itu kakak kembar Taufan, dan Gempa adik kembar Taufan."

" _Whoa_ , kak Upan punya kakak dan adik _kembal_?" Mata Aya berbinar penuh rasa takjub. Taufan mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Aya juga mau punya kakak sama adik _kembal_!"

"Memangnya Aya _nggak_ punya kakak atau adik?" kali ini Taufan yang terlihat penasaran.

Aya menggeleng sedih. "Aya cuma _sendili_ di lumah. Papi sama mami sibuk _kelja_ , jadi Aya s _eling_ main ke _lumah_ nenek," gumamnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya kembali mendongak dan binar penuh semangat kembali berkilau di matanya. "Tapi _hali_ ini mami bolehin Aya ikut ke sini! Tapi mami bilang Aya nggak boleh nakal. Aya _halus_ tunggu di sini sampai mami selesai _kelja_!"

Aya terus berceloteh riang sementara Taufan hanya mendengarkan dengan setia di sampingnya. Sesekali ia juga menceritakan tentang kedua saudara kembarnya karena Aya begitu penasaran tentang mereka.

"Ah!" Seruan Aya yang begitu mendadak di tengah ceritanya membuat Taufan sedikit terlonjak. Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba melompat turun dari bangku tempat mereka duduk. "Kak Upan tunggu di sini 'bentar, ya! Aya mau beli sesuatu di dalam!"

"Eh? Mau beli a—"

Sebelum Taufan sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Aya sudah berlari pergi. Tubuh mungilnya dalam sekejap menghilang di balik pintu kaca gedung rumah sakit.

Taufan menghela napas sedih. Padahal ia akhirnya bisa merasa sedikit gembira karena memiliki teman, namun sekarang ia kembali ditinggal sendirian.

"Apa aku kembali ke dalam saja, ya ...?" gumamnya pelan.

Angin yang mulai berhembus sedikit kencang membuat tubuh Taufan menggigil. Ia merapatkan jaket biru yang dipakainya dan mendongak ke atas. Awan kelabu perlahan berarak menutupi langit biru, pertanda hujan akan segera turun.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali—"

"Kak Upan! Kak Upan!"

Sosok kecil berkerudung merah jambu kembali berlari riang menghampiri Taufan. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegang mangkuk plastik kecil berisi es krim.

"Nih, es _klim_ buat kak Upan!" Aya menyerahkan salah satu es krimnya pada Taufan. "Kak Upan suka es _klim_ , 'kan?"

"Tentu saja suka," Taufan tersenyum senang menerima pemberian Aya.

"Aya sukanya es klim stobeli," kata Aya, mengacungkan es krim berwarna senada dengan baju dan kerudungnya. "Aya beliin kak Upan yang _lasa_ panila. Kak Upan suka?"

"Suka sekali!" Taufan mengangguk bersemangat. Biasanya ia lebih menyukai es krim rasa cokelat, namun Taufan tak sampai hati memberitahu Aya bahwa vanila bukan rasa kesukaannya.

Aya tertawa riang mendengar jawaban Taufan. Ia kembali melompat duduk di sebelah Taufan dan mulai menikmati es krim stroberinya.

Taufan ikut menyuap sesendok es krim vanila ke mulutnya, dan saat itu ia langsung memutuskan bahwa rasa vanila kini adalah rasa kesukaannya, melebihi rasa cokelat.

Gerimis mulai turun sebelum mereka sempat menghabiskan es krim masing-masing. Taufan langsung melompat turun dan menarik tangan Aya bersamanya.

"Ayo, Aya, kita harus masuk sebelum basah kena hujan!"

"Um!"

Keduanya berlari di bawah hujan yang mulai turun semakin deras. Aya membantu Taufan mendorong tiang infusnya yang beberapa kali tersangkut di rumput dan juga kerikil di jalan setapak taman rumah sakit. Saat mereka akhirnya tiba di dalam gedung yang hangat, baju keduanya sama-sama basah meski tak seberapa.

"Kak Upan _halus_ ganti baju. Kalau _nggak_ nanti kakak makin sakit," Aya berujar cemas.

Taufan tertawa mendengar ucapan Aya. "Aya juga harus ganti baju. Jangan sampai Aya juga ikutan sakit. Oke?"

Aya mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Aya mau _cali_ mami dulu _telus_ minta ganti baju," katanya.

Taufan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi."

"Um! Besok Aya ke sini lagi, kak Upan _halus_ main lagi sama Aya, ya!"

"Oke!" Taufan tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengangguk. Ia lalu melambai pada sosok kecil Aya yang menghilang tertelan kerumunan orang di koridor rumah sakit.

Taufan hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke ruangannya saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Taufan, kau darimana saja?" Gempa muncul di balik punggungnya, bersama Halilintar. Keduanya sama-sama masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Aku bermain di taman sebentar tadi," sahut Taufan.

"Apa kau kehujanan? Bajumu basah," ujar Gempa cemas seraya mengusap rambut Taufan yang meneteskan air.

"Cuma basah sedikit, kok," Taufan berkata santai. Ia lalu menarik kedua saudaranya mendekat. "Dengar, deh. Aku punya teman baru!"

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" tanya Halilintar ingin tahu.

"Hm, kasih tau nggak, ya?" Taufan mengerling jahil pada kedua saudara kembarnya.

"Kalau _nggak_ mau kasih tau, mending nggak usah bilang dari awal," Halilintar merengut masam.

Taufan terkekeh geli. "Iya, deh, iya. Nanti aku ceritain," ucapnya di sela tawa. "Oh, iya, kalian mau es krim?" Taufan menawarkan sedikit es krimnya yang tersisa dan mulai meleleh dalam mangkuk plastiknya.

Gempa mengintip es krim di tangan Taufan dan mengernyit heran. "Sejak kapan kau suka es krim vanila?"

"Um ..." Taufan mengerling ke ujung koridor, tempat sosok Aya menghilang beberapa menit lalu. "Sejak hari ini."

.

.

.

Taufan menghentikan mobil tepat di depan _cafe_ yang ditujunya. Ia memeriksa kembali nama cafe di depannya. Oke, sama seperti yang diberitahukan Yaya lewat telepon tadi.

Taufan baru saja hendak melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil. Ponsel di telinganya masih tersambung dengan Gempa. Ia baru saja hendak mengakhiri panggilan saat pertanyaan sang adik membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Bagaimana Yaya?" gumam Taufan, mengulangi pertanyaan Gempa. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela cafe dan melihat Yaya yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Ying, tetawa lepas. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum tipis.

"Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Manis dan menggemaskan."

.

.

.

fin

 ** _Author's Note_** :

Ada yang nyadar nggak (bagi yang udah baca, sih), bagian terakhir itu diambil dari ff Get Married (chapter 5)?

Iya, ini sebenarnya _flashback_ masa lalunya Taufan sama Yaya. Karena cocok sama prompt hari pertama, jadi aku langsung tulis aja :"D

Uh ... mungkin udah pada tau, ya? Aku udah mutusin untuk berhenti ngelanjutin ff Get Married. Alasannya? Aku emang ngerasa nggak sanggup lagi buat lanjut. Akhir-akhir ini memang makin susah buat nulis sih, jadi daripada kelamaan PHP, aku langsung discontinue aja. Sebenarnya aku masih pengen lanjut, beneran deh. Ini salah satu ff yang paling kunikmati saat nulisnya, tapi yah kondisi belakangan ini bikin aku nggak bisa terus lanjut, jadi terpaksa harus berhenti.

Aku nggak bisa janjiin apa-apa untuk sekarang. Entah aku bakal lanjut lagi suatu hari nanti, atau emang bakal dibiarin menggantung selamanya. Tapi aku mungkin bakal bikin beberapa side story kayak gini yang ngambil setting dari ff Get Married. Um, tapi jangan terlalu diharapin juga sih ... takutnya aku malah PHP lagi /plak

Aku minta maaf kalau ada yang kecewa karena aku nggak bisa lanjutin Get Married lagi. Dan juga makasih buat yang selalu setia nungguin kelanjutannya, tapi malah ditelantarkan di tengah jalan :"

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini (dan juga semua curhatan tak jelas authornya /heh). Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan!


End file.
